


Two Semis, Both Alike In Dignity

by AceyEnn



Series: Horrible Things Acey Wrote For The Group Chat [1]
Category: Lemon Demon - Fandom
Genre: Other, Shakespearean Sonnet, but my pal jonah told me to post it so here you go, i spent all of ten minutes writing this as a goof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: A poem about love.
Relationships: Truck/Different Truck
Series: Horrible Things Acey Wrote For The Group Chat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086968
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Two Semis, Both Alike In Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in the group chat for shiggles and jonah was all like "post it to ao3. do it. i dare you" (direct quote) so that's what i'm doing?

Two trucks were out there, having intercourse;

The sight of it was so much to behold.

I could not peel my eyes away, of course--

It was a gift more valuable than gold,

And as I watched, my muscles just began

To flex completely automatically.

Tears sprang to my eyes, though I'm a grown man--

It was such an amazing sight to see!

I stared transfixed at two trucks having sex

And heard the Founding Fathers weep in joy.

I knew then what I needed to express,

And so I sing to you, young girls and boys:

Somewhere out there, there's two trucks having sex,

And when you see it, your muscles will flex.

**Author's Note:**

> there's context for why i wrote this but it doesn't actually explain much

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Two Semis, Both Alike In Dignity, by AceyEnn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486002) by [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose)
  * [[Podfic of] Two Semis, Both Alike in Dignity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536219) by [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies)
  * [[Podfic] Two Semis, Both Alike In Dignity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612263) by [Gilraina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina/pseuds/Gilraina)




End file.
